


it's not a bug, it's a feature

by kaci3PO



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's speed in the bedroom is absolutely not a problem.</p><p>Honestly this is just porn, I have no excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not a bug, it's a feature

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, every pairing needs their share of PWPs, right?

"Well, this is one way to effectively destroy a friendship," Cisco says, letting out a breathy laugh that turns into a moan.

Barry laughs against him, his mouth hot and wet on Cisco's neck. "Never," he murmurs. "You're stuck with me."

Cisco rolls his hips and sighs softly. "Since when do you know how to use your tongue like that? Jesus, Barry."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. _Fuck_. You know I don't wear scarves in the lab, right? Keep marking me up like that and I won't be able to hide it tomorrow."

Barry squeezes his ass, pulling Cisco down against him. "Kinda the point," he says, "unless that's a problem."

Cisco considers how insufferable Harry will be and how much teasing he'll get from Caitlin, then shakes his head. "No. Keep going."

He can feel Barry's smile against his skin and he tilts his head to one side to give Barry better access.

His thighs are starting to ache from the strain of the position, but he's enjoying himself too much to do anything about it. The ache inside him is delicious as he grinds himself down on Barry's cock, a slow seductive pace meant to keep Barry's hair trigger at bay. The needy way Barry clutches at his hips isn't bad, either.

"Jesus, Cisco," Barry groans against him. "Why didn't you tell me how good this would feel?"

"Hmm?" Cisco toys with Barry's hair, grinning when it sticks up at odd angles as he goes. He likes making Barry look wrecked. He likes knowing that it's because of him.

"You never vibed on this?"

"I don't use my vibes as my own private porn collection," Cisco huffs. "And who wants to watch themselves have sex, anyway?"

"If it were like this? I would. You should see yourself." He runs his fingers through Cisco's hair, giving Cisco that soft smile of his even though Cisco's probably in full on sweaty sex hair mode by now. "You're hot as hell like this."

Cisco clenches tight around him and lifts himself slowly, thighs burning and not caring because the look on Barry's face is enough to take care of Cisco's masturbation needs _for the rest of his life_. Barry chokes out a whimper and squeezes Cisco's ass, silently pleading for him to sink back down again. Being a considerate date, Cisco obliges.

Barry's eyes fall shut as Cisco pulls him closer, pressing their mouths together in a desperate kiss. "You think you can come for me?" Cisco asks.

"You first," Barry gasps. Cisco tightens around him again and Barry's head falls back against the couch.

"And let this be over already? Not a chance. Come for me now and then you can keep fucking me. Put that speedy recovery to good use, baby." He's not sure where the 'baby' came from, since this is technically only their third date, but if Barry minds he doesn't mention it. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

Barry rests his head against Cisco's shoulder, breathing hard as his fingers clench rhythmically against Cisco's skin. Cisco grinds down against him and presses a kiss to the top of Barry's forehead.

"It's okay, Barry," he murmurs. "Trust me, okay?"

Barry nods silently without pulling back from his shoulder and snaps his hips up hard. Cisco moans low in his throat and rubs his cock between their bellies, aching for attention. _Later_ , he reminds himself. He tucks a finger under Barry's chin and tugs his face upwards so he can capture his lips in a kiss. He takes it slow and sweet, letting their mouths match the rhythm of their rolling hips. "Let me feel you," he whispers between their open mouths. "Just let go, baby."

Barry grips his ass hard enough that Cisco might have bruises, but he really doesn't care. Barry's eyes fall shut and he groans, low and deep, his cock twitching inside Cisco as he reaches orgasm. Cisco pets his hair and reassures him as he comes down, telling him how good that felt and how hot he looks right now.

Barry's eyes are bleary when he finally opens them, and Cisco can't stop the smirk that crosses his face as he takes in just how wrecked Barry currently is. He clenches down on Barry just to see what will happen and is rewarded with a full-body shiver and a soft moan.

"Jesus, Cisco," Barry whispers. "This is our _first time_. Save something for later."

"You think this is all I've got?" Cisco murmurs, low and dark. Barry shivers again and tightens his grip on Cisco's hips. Cisco clenches down around him in response and Barry _whimpers_ . "We can go a little more traditional, if you'd like," Cisco says conversationally. "It _is_ our first time, we should probably at least make it to the bedroom."

Barry loops his arms around Cisco's waist and carries him there, making Cisco laugh as Barry pins him to the bed not even a full second later, Cisco's legs hitched up around his waist and Barry's smile soft at the corners.

"I get it," Barry says quietly. "You make it part of your game and then it's not a bug, it's a feature."

Cisco taps the side of his nose knowingly and grins. "And people say _I'm_ the smart one."

Barry laughs. "Here, let me put on a new condom, okay?"

Cisco settles back against the pillows, stretching out comfortable and languid as he watches Barry carefully toss away the first condom and put on a new one. He had expected to be nervous the first time they slept together, had in fact been a little freaked out about it since the day Barry finally asked him out. But somewhere between kissing on the couch and Barry's fingers curling inside him, Cisco realized that this was _Barry_. His best friend in the entire world. What was there to be nervous about?

He feels that same way now, watching Barry idly stroking himself back to hardness while he stares at Cisco sprawled out and waiting.

"Here," Barry says, and covers his fingers in lube once again. "I just want to make sure you're still good to go."

He lays down beside Cisco, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he hitches one of Cisco's legs up and slips the slick fingers of his free hand inside. Cisco's still relaxed and open, but Barry takes his time with the lube, making sure Cisco's slick and ready. The break took the edge off of the urgency of Cisco's erection, so he's feeling loose and even a little sleepy when Barry enters him from behind, spooned up against Cisco and his sticky-slick hand low on Cisco's belly.

"You still with me?" he murmurs, and Cisco nods, reaching down to thread his fingers through Barry's and draw them up to press a kiss against the back of his hand.

It had been such a long day and being on top had been a lot of work and strain on his muscles. Here, held by Barry in his soft comfortable bed, he feels like he could fall asleep with Barry still inside him and not even notice.

"Hey," Barry whispers quietly against his ear. "Don't go to sleep yet. You still have to come for me."

Cisco drags Barry's hand down his body by their still-laced fingers and curls Barry's hand around his cock, his own hand covering Barry's. He shows Barry how to stroke him, shows him what angle he likes and where his sensitive spots are. He can feel an orgasm building low in his belly and he tilts his head back so Barry can kiss at the corner of his mouth. It's enough to wake him up enough to focus, but he still feels like he's floating as Barry rolls his hips against him and drags his thumb over the head of Cisco's cock. Barry flicks his tongue over the bruises on Cisco's neck, soothing the hickies he placed there earlier on the couch. Cisco smiles to himself as he thinks about walking into Star Labs tomorrow, the evidence of this night all over him. He wishes he could do the same to Barry, but he heals too quickly for them to last and that hardly seems fair.

"Cisco?" Barry asks, his voice coming out a little strained. "Are you getting close?"

Cisco nods and presses himself back against Barry, reaching back with one hand to hold Barry's hips flush against his. Barry grinds against him, pressing himself just that little bit deeper and stroking Cisco more intently, whispering to him how good he feels, how good he looks with Barry inside him. When Cisco finally comes, Barry fucks him through it until Cisco's wrung out and boneless, shivering slightly with the aftershocks. Barry stays still after that, petting at Cisco's hair and kissing his shoulder while Cisco comes down from whatever cloud he's been floating on since they moved to the bed.

"You okay?" Barry asks finally. "Never seen you go all...drifty like that before."

"Yeah," Cisco answers. His voice comes out a little cracked and dry, and he smiles ruefully. "I guess I was just so...relaxed and comfortable. Sorry."

"No," Barry murmurs. "Don't be. It was nice. You're never that quiet."

Barry grins at him when Cisco huffs out a laugh and smacks idly at his hand, not actually aiming for him at all.

"Coming from the guy who probably woke half my building up when we were in the living room." He doesn't have to look over his shoulder to know that Barry's blushing, so he quietly adds, "Not that _I_ minded."

"Can I—" Barry asks, nudging against Cisco's ass gently with his hips.

"Yeah," Cisco says. "Just...slow, I think?"

"I don't have to if you're too sore," Barry says carefully. "I can finish some other way."

He starts to pull back, but Cisco reaches back to stop him and says, "No, don't. Stay. I like— I like the feeling of you coming inside me." Now it's his turn to be embarrassed, but Barry can't see _his_ face either.

"Okay," Barry says quietly. "I— I like that, too."

He rocks forward carefully, respecting Cisco's request for him to go slow which for Barry of all people can't be an easy thing to do. Cisco takes Barry's hand in his, holding it to his chest and watching Barry's fingers rhythmically clench and unclench as he moves. Barry buries his face against the back of Cisco's neck, his warm breath sliding along Cisco's bare skin. Cisco shivers and hitches his leg a little higher, smiling to himself when Barry's pulse quickens under his fingers.

"Still okay?" Barry asks, voice high and tight. It sounds like it's costing him to speak.

"Yeah," Cisco answers. "I'm _so_ okay right now, Barry."

Barry vibrates behind him, which is thankfully one of the least objectionable sex-related uses of his powers, and comes, his breath coming in hot little pants against Cisco's neck as he pulls Cisco closer to himself. Cisco gives his hand a gentle squeeze and tries to memorize the feeling of Barry coming inside him. He wants that memory burned into his brain for later.

When they finally separate, Barry disappears and returns with a washcloth, carefully cleaning off Cisco's belly and groin before dipping it lower, pulling a quiet moan out of Cisco at how gently he wipes away the remaining lube. Cisco's never had someone do that for him before. Turns out he's kind of into it.

Barry darts away again, and Cisco doesn't notice he's back until he's been shifted to the other side of the bed and Barry's laying down again, facing him.

"What—"

"I'm not going to make you sleep in the wet spot," Barry huffs. "Let me be a gentleman, dude."

Cisco rolls his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," he mutters.

Barry bites his lip, which is honestly not fair because Cisco actually _has_ a refractory period, thank you very much.

"Hey, are we—"

"I promise you didn't hurt me or anything," Cisco reassures him. He stretches, yawning, and relaxes back against his pillows feeling fucked out and content. It's been awhile since he felt this good.

"No," Barry says, "I meant— earlier, you said this was a good way to ruin a friendship. You were just kidding, right? Because if— if I have to, I can give you up as a boyfriend. I wouldn't like it, but I could do it if it had to be done. But I can't lose you altogether. You have to stay my friend."

Cisco laughs and tilts his head so he can look Barry directly in the eye. "You're stuck with me, Barry," he says simply. "Just like I'm stuck with you."

Barry gives him a gentle pinch on the side, but he's smiling and there's no malice in it. "How very romantic," he teases.

"And here you thought you were just dating me for the eye candy. The romance must just be a bonus."

Barry runs his fingers through Cisco's hair, brushing it back off his face thoughtfully. Finally, he shakes his head and says, "There are a lot of bonuses to dating you."

He kisses Cisco softly, just once before snuggling closer. Cisco takes the opportunity to run his hands over Barry's arms, over all the freckled skin he's finally allowed to touch now. When Barry finally drifts off to sleep, Cisco presses a quick kiss to his forehead and then follows.


End file.
